


Wally

by NCISVILLE



Series: Of Mice and Men [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, His name is Wally, The Doctor adopts a baby bird, Wally is an odd bird who likes eating human baby food, Wally understands women better than the Doctor, Whouffaldi week day five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCISVILLE/pseuds/NCISVILLE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor adopts a baby bird and names him Wally. </p><p>Post Before The Flood pre Girl Who Died</p><p>Whouffaldi Week Day 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wally

**Author's Note:**

> Day five prompt: 'i regret nothing', baby food, birds

**Wally**

 

“Doctor…what are you doing?” Clara asked concerned as she walked through the doors of the Tardis throwing her bag down. 

“Nursing a baby bird!” He replied with a smile, stroking the bird’s head. 

“Doctor…you’re feeding a bird, human baby food, not food for birds.” 

“Same difference really. Either way it’s helping the little guy. And he really likes this blueberry cobbler gerber food.”

“And how would know that he likes that?” She asked cautiously approaching.

“Because he told me so. I do speak bird.” 

“Of course you do.” Clara replied with a roll of her eyes. 

“Wally doesn’t appreciate you rolling your eyes at him.”

“Oh he has a name now, does he?” 

“Yes. He likes it. Don’t you Wally?” The bird cooed and Clara shook her head. 

“I leave you alone for a few hours and this is what happens.” 

“Yup. I adopt a bird!” He said proudly. 

“I thought you said no pets on the Tardis?” She countered. 

“Wally is not a pet Clara. He is an intelligent animal who is need of my care.” The Doctor said not having taken his eyes off of Wally. 

“And you’re feeding him dessert instead of actual nutrients he needs, something like worms.” 

“Actually Wally said he hates worms. Thinks they’re disgusting. He likes bread though. Oh, and blueberry cobbler.” The Doctor corrected, giving Wally another spoonful of the baby food. 

“You are the world’s most insane boyfriend. What happens when it’s time for Wally to leave, Doctor and he doesn’t want your care anymore?” 

“Wally says he’s insulted you think so low of him. He may be an infant but he’s not disloyal.” The Doctor frowned at the bird, still not having looked at Clara since she came in. 

“I came in here because you told me tonight was date night, instead I find you feeding your new bird.” 

“Well I very well couldn’t let him starve Clara. Besides, Wally won’t interrupt our date. You won’t even know he’s there.” 

“No Doctor. Your bird is not coming to dinner with us.” 

“Why not?” He asked with a disappointed frown. 

“Because this is supposed to be time for you and I to spend time together without monsters chasing us or having to run for our lives.” 

“Okay, but why can’t Wally come?” He asked still not understanding. 

Clara rolled her eyes. “When you finally understand I’ll be in my room getting ready. 

He watched as Clara walked off, confused as to what she had against Wally. “You know Wally…the last three months with Clara have taught me a lot and while I still don’t always understand why she gets upset with me… I regret nothing. I love her and I know she loves me and she shows me that more than she gets upset with me.” Wally chirped and made a move for more food. “Oh…is that why she’s upset? She’s jealous of you? Why would she be jealous? She knows I love her.” Wally chirped again and realization dawned. “Oh…right. Would you mind staying in my room during the date then? I promise we won’t be out very long.” Wally nodded in affirmation and climbed from the Doctor’s hand onto his shoulder. “Yes, onwards we go.” He repeated Wally’s words and made his way to the wardrobe to change into something nicer for dinner.

He set Wally down on a table with some of the baby food poured onto the lid for the bird to eat as he got dressed. He loved his little birdie friend. He’d found Wally leaning against the Tardis, shivering against the cold wind that had been whipping through the icy planet. He’d quickly taken the bird in, warmed him up, and then found out he liked baby food. He’d made sure to set the Tardis on a course for Clara’s flat so he wouldn’t be late and then focused his attention of taking care of the infant bird. They’d played a few games of hide and seek before Wally got hungry again and then Clara had come in. 

The Doctor looked in the mirror and fixed his suit, pulling at the tie around his neck. He wanted to make an extra effort for Clara, despite feeling like he’d willingly put a noose around his neck. He knew she would like it and that’s all that mattered. He felt a little silly for giving Clara a reason to be jealous over a bird but he hadn’t realized he’d been being rude as Wally had said. He just was worried about the little bird. He had a duty of care for it now. If he had explained to Clara the circumstances behind Wally’s adoption he knew she wouldn’t have had any grounds to be jealous but he had basically ignored her the moment she walked in the Tardis, he hadn’t even looked up at her until she walked away. That had probably been his first mistake. Not greeting her with a kiss or some other sign of affection. He’d do better this time. 

“Okay Wally, let’s get you comfortably set up in my room and then I’ll go make my girlfriend not mad at me. She’s normally not like that and I know once I explain things she’ll be much nicer to you. You’ll actually like her.”

Wally chirped and jumped into the Doctor’s palm before climbing up his arm onto his shoulder again. The Doctor grabbed Wally’s food and brought him into the bedroom making a little nest for him to sleep in on the bed using one of his shirts. He set some food on the bed as well as water before petting Wally one last time. 

“Okay buddy. I’ll see you later. Wish me luck.”

Wally chirped and flapped a wing as the Doctor left. With Wally taken care of the Doctor went into the garden room on the Tardis and picked some roses to give to Clara. With that task completed he set off to Clara’s room and knocked on the door. 

“Clara? It’s me. Can I come in?” The door unlocked and was pulled open but Clara did not greet him. Instead she went back to the mirror where she was doing her make up. “You look lovely.” He began with a smile. “I uh…I brought you some roses. Fresh from my garden.” 

Clara turned her head and she seemed to soften her mood a bit as she saw his attire and the desperate plea on his face. “You’re wearing a tie.” 

“Yes.” 

“But you hate ties.” 

“But you don’t.” He replied holding out the flowers for her. She took them with a small smile on her lips and walked over to her bathroom, taking a whiff of the beautiful scent.

“Thank you. These are beautiful.” 

“They’re nothing next to you.” 

“Wow, and we’re laying the charm on thick.” She teased, a smile on her lips as she looked over her shoulder. 

“I wanted to apologize…for ignoring you when you came in and for not explaining why I adopted Wally. He was abandoned by his family on this icy, snowy planet and I found him shivering against the Tardis and so I took him in and now I have a duty of care for him. I didn’t mean to make you jealous of him, I just was worried about leaving him alone, didn’t want him to think I was going to abandon him too.” 

“Oh.” Clara said, her face falling.

“And now I’ve made you sad. I can’t seem to do anything right.” 

“No! No, Doctor it’s not that. You didn’t make me sad. I’m just upset with myself for getting so upset at you over such a stupid reason. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were worried about Wally. I shouldn’t have jumped to so many conclusions or thought you were just being thick headed again.” She said walking closer to him until she was close enough to throw her arms around him. He grunted at the force with which Clara jumped into his embrace, but quickly adjusted and wrapped his arms around her. “I love you Doctor.” 

“I love you too Clara, and it’s just you and me tonight on this date.” 

“Are you sure? We can bring Wally.” 

“He’s okay Clara, really. I put the TV on for him, he’s currently watching Parks and Rec and he has food and water, and a little nest. He doesn’t mind us going out. We can play hide and seek with him later, and you two can properly meet.” 

Clara chuckled and kissed his cheek. “I’d like that.” 

“You can even feed him some baby food later. He really likes being fed.” The Doctor began to say excitedly. 

“Haha, let’s feed ourselves first. I’m really hungry. Where and when are we going for dinner?” 

“I was thinking Paris, today. We’ll just pop a year into the past real quick to make a reservation for today and then bam, we show up seconds later a year into the future just in time for our reservation.” He explained, talking with his hands. 

Clara smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I really love you.”

“I know you do. I really love you too.” He replied curious as to why she was repeating herself. 

She just patted his cheek and said, “Out. I need to change into an even fancier dress since we’re going to Paris.” 

“I think you look beautiful now.” 

“I’m sure you do, but trust me Doctor. I need to change. Your attire is perfect, but I need something a little flashier, maybe just a little more skin exposed to tease you.” She said with a wink.

“As long as I’m allowed to kiss you I think I’ll be just fine.”

“Oh we’ll see about that Doctor.” She replied pushing him out of her room. “Go feed your baby bird. I’ll come and get you when I’m ready.” 

“But why can’t I just stay here? I’ve seen you naked before.” He asked shuffling his feet forward. 

“I know you have but if you stay we won’t make it to dinner. Understand?” She asked with an eyebrow raised. 

His lips raised into a grin and he nodded. “I think I do.” 

“Good. I’ll see you in a bit then.” She replied stretching up on her toes and pecking his lips again. 

“Yes, I look forward to it.” He beamed a smile at her. 

“Me too.” She replied before closing her door.

“I regret nothing.” The Doctor murmured with a smile as he walked back to his room.

 

                                               XxxxXXxxxEndxxxXXxxxX

 

 


End file.
